


Dominance

by Nerdy_JD



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_JD/pseuds/Nerdy_JD
Summary: Sometimes Karma can abuse his Alpha dominance, but that doesn't mean Gakushuu can't retaliate
Some random crack cause I wanted to say something :)





	1. Chapter 1

"Karma, you stink."

The redhead took a long whiff of himself before eyeing the Omega opposite him. "No I don't." Clearly there was something wrong with Gakushuu's nose. 

"Really?" The blonde turned and raise an eyebrow, "You reek of dominance! It's stinking up the whole fucking room you asshat."

Karma laughed but made no move to repress the musk of scent wafting through the room. If anything, he encouraged it and increased the strong fragrance. 

Gakushuu immediately recoiled and averted his eyes downward, cursing under his breath. "Is that really necessary?" His voice was a lot softer, body submitting unintentionally even as he fought the urges. His shoulders were slumped and his hands clasped in his lap with his eyes down and head tilted to the side. He hated the position and wished for a change of dynamic everyday. 

"Yes, maybe I like seeing you submit?" Karma leaned back against his seat, propping his leg over the knee. 

Gakushuu took a breath and summoned what little power the Omega inside of him had. A wave of distress spiked through the air as he let out a long, drawn out whine. The response was automatic. 

Karma rushed from his seat as a soft and comforting croon erupted from his chest instinctively. The Omega fell prey to its gentle lullaby and relaxed into the embrace Karma had him in. 

"You did that on purpose." The redhead remarked but made no indication to stop his comforting.

Gakushuu smiled at the Alpha holding him, unable to go away unless the Omega was safe and content. "Yes. Maybe I like seeing you go soft." He teased. 

Karma simply rolled his eyes. Gakushuu on the other hand was too distracted to focus, nose drawn to the sweet scent of strawberry and fire. His head lifted subtly as it drew his nose closer the the scent glad on Karma's neck.

"You smell really nice." He murmured softly just as his nose nudged the tiny gland. Karma shuddered at the touch and pulled away slightly to see the content smile residing on the ever-scowling face of Gakushuu Asano. 

"Do you, uh, do you want me to... scent you?" Karma hesitated, the smell of nervousness lacing through the air. 

Gakushuu frowned at the sudden offer, but it wasn't like Karma smelled bad. And it _did_ do a good job of keeping other Alpha's away... "O-okay. Yeah, you can do that."

Scenting wasn't new to them, Karma would occasionally scent a shirt or other item of clothing when the Omega was close to his heat, and sometimes leave his scent when the absence of another Alpha was too much. But they'd never really scented with skin-to-skin contact. That was usually reserved for mated pairs and it would definitely be weird if a seemingly single Omega carried the scent of an Alpha, and a dangerous one at that. 

Karma tilted Gakushuu's head to the side slightly and nuzzled his nose against the barely protruding nub of his gland. "You're sure?" He deliberately breathed on the sensitive skin, drawing a ripple of anticipation from the Omega. Gakushuu couldn't respond, not trusting his voice to keep steady and instead opted to bite his lip and nod. 

Karma connect their necks and slid the oils being excreted over one another. Both sighed at the comforting, familiar feeling being absorbed into their bodies.

"There, now you're mine." Karma said as he pulled away. Both their faces were flushed and Gakushuu instinctively reached for his neck to spread the smell. 

"Only for the next few days." The blonde grumbled, unaware or uncaring of his actions. Karma watched him with a smirk, seeing the Omega mark himself further was doing more to his inner Alpha than he'd like to admit. 

"Doesn't matter." He retorted and detached himself, dominance flaring up again. 

Gakushuu sighed and rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the tiny giddy feeling in his stomach. He just got marked by an Alpha and his body didn't reject it. 

Future mate alert.

Well shit... 


	2. Mates?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I can't say I mind writing another chapter, it's fun :)
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> (Thank you kisty and Ki for asking for an update ;D)

Gakushuu didn't exactly mind Karma's smell coating his neck, not at all. It kept particularly persistent Alpha's at bay and it was... nice. Tch, understatement of the year. The fruity, burnt scent was intoxicating and left Gakushuu lightheaded on more than occasion. And the fact that Karma was a suitable mate didn't help quell the want--need to be near him.

Said redhead didn't seem bothered by the Omega's inner turmoil though, he carried on as if nothing was out of the ordinary. It pissed him off to say the least.

Two days passed before the potent smell wore off and Gakushuu was not ready for the impact of withdrawal the lack of scent hit him with. It started subtly, barely noticeable until he was home, in his room and going over a math worksheet with Karma. It was the scent that hit him first.

The shocking smell of _want_  permeated the room rather quickly. Gakushuu's face reddened at the suggestive and drawing smell that his body was giving off, he was literally telling Karma to jump him! 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" The blonde lifted his hands up in surrender and made a motion to stand and get the hell out but the redhead stopped him all too quickly.

Karma's voice was hoarse and a little strained, his teeth were barred and Gakushuu couldn't help but shrink back slightly at the threatening posture. "Don't... don't try to get away. It's only gonna make it worse." And that's when fear laced its sneaky tendrils around Gakushuu's mind. 

Karma wouldn't really be a threat? Right? No, of course not. They've know each other for years and even went through heats and ruts together. A simple _smell_ wouldn't set Karma off.

Then again, Gakushuu could sniff himself and he sure as hell smelled inviting. The hormones in his glands seemed to be working double time to keep feeding the addictive smell to the Alpha beside him. Shit, why coulnd't he stop? Gakushuu didn't give a crap if Karma was a potential mate - he couldn't simply assualt his friend with his scent. It was indecent, rude, inappropriate and completely-

"Karma?"

Gakushuu asked steadily, sitting on the fence about whether to reach out or bolt while he still had the chance. The latter seemed like an appealing option when the redhead began giving off his own scent. One of dominace, it was forceful and if the blonde didn't get out soon then the tiny bit of willpower holding him upright would dissapear.

"Dammit, Shuu, can't you stop?" Karma ground out, obviously straining to keep himself under control.

Gakushuu gulped, "Not really. Your scent's worn off and I-I think this is my way of trying to get it back." Even he sounded unsure of himself.

God, Omega's were so messy.

The redhead growled menacingly and for a split second, all Gakushuu could process was  _'Submit, submit, submit'_

Unfortunately for Karma, that split second passed rather quickly, and Gakushuu was prompted to do the only thing his escalting horny mind could come up with. The Omega grabbed one of the mathbooks -and you know how thick those things are - and smacked Karma over the head just as the Alpha pounced at him.

Karma was sent stumbling to the ground in a flapping mess of limps and confusion.

"Stop stinking up my room, Akabane. You might as well be a damn Alpha in heat."

Karma cringed and held his head, his senses too overwhelmed by pain to concentrate on Gakushuu's smell. "That doesn't even make any sense."

"Not the point, you tried to jump me!" Gakushuu accused.

"You're the one who was giving off the smell!"

"Stop shifting the blame!" Gakushuu sighed and covered his scent gland in a poor attempt at masking his scent. The smell drowning the room hadn't completely vanished but at least it was easier to deal.

The blonde sighed again, "Listen; when you scent marked me the other day, my body didn't reject you," he started, looking away and ignoring the subtle reddening of his cheeks. "I'm not sure why my body's so out of control especially since I'm used to your smell, but you cannot sit there and tell me you haven't picked up on the feeling."

Karma ducked his head, not responding. Gakushuu then moved and slid his wrist over the redhead's neck, startling the Alpha. Karma gripped his wrist and held it against his neck with a soft rumble from his throat.

"Do you feel that?" The Karma nodded slowly and Gakushuu felt the corners his lips twitch up. "So, mates?"

Karma, still holding his lost dreamy expression, nodded again and brought his own wrist to the Omega's neck. Gakushuu leaned into the touch and basked in the comforting scent the Alpha gave off.

"Do I still stink?"

The blonde uttered a small huff of laughter, "Hell yes, but... it's a good kind of stink."

Karma cringed, "And here thought you were charismatic."

_O_O_O_

"Uh, Karma? What's that smell?" The blue-haired teen sniffed the air cautiously.

"That, my dear Nagisa, is the smell of an egotistical and manipulative Omega. Who is coincidentally also my mate."

Nagisa blinked before turning his head forward, "Okay. Uh, cool, I guess. Does this mean can call him Shuu-chan?"

"No!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUDES!! Remember to prompt dreamyy to continue their story! Please?
> 
> Also, long time no see :D Grade 10 is so much fun! And I can't wait to continue updating stories - which I hope to start doing really soon. Anyway, have a great week guys and I wish you the best of moods! ;P Bye-bye
> 
> Who is xYAOIBOYx?? I see this person EVERYWHERE and now I'm curious

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone, and I mean everyone reading this; please leave a comment and kudo's on this story in hopes that the author will update.   
> I know this is really selfish of me to be asking but I'm desperate and I really love this story! Please! 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4749287/chapters/10856276
> 
> It's called The Sound of Poison Rain by dreamyy
> 
> Please and thank you!


End file.
